Report 722
Report #722 Skillset: Aeonics Skill: New Org: Sentinels Status: Rejected Dec 2011 Furies' Decision: While we are not adverse to a new skill that includes a weaponaura, we do not believe these ideas are well thought out and are at times over reaching. For example, Solutions 1 or 2 are powerful enough that they should at least have a negative effect on weapon stats (see DarkMark?). We would rather not "clone" another skill (i.e., Solution 3) but look for something unique. Problem: Recent reports have provided warriors with access to a weaponaura in their tertiary skillset that allows them to alter a portion of their damage type, and which provides other benefits such as ChaosAura's insanity-on-hit effect. This report attempts to provide Aeonics with a similar ability in an appropriate fashion for a primarily defensive specialisation. Solution #1: CausalField, a 10p defence that provides the user with an aura that has a 50% chance to trigger a timewarp backlash if the attacker has the quicksilver or adrenaline defence up, with a further 5% chance to trigger an additional aeon backlash if the quicksilver defence is not present. Have the aura change 1/6th of warrior's damage type to electric/asphyx. Solution #2: Possible alternative to the 5% aeon backlash part is a balance/equilibrium regain malus for the attacker if the quicksilver defence is not present. Further, the backlash above should be worth 2 horehound's worth for Sentinels, and 1 horehound's worth for Researchers. Solution #3: Alternatively, clone ChaosAura's effects so that the aura provides a 50% chance to afflict with timewarp on hit for a warrior's weapons and a researcher's crystalweapon. 1 horehound's worth of timewarp for 1-handed weapon specs and crystalweapons, 2 horehound's worth of timewarp for 2-handed weapon specs. Have aura alter 1/6th of a warrior's damage type as above. Player Comments: ---on 11/17 @ 20:24 writes: Solution 3, no need for something elaborate. ---on 11/17 @ 23:08 writes: For clarity, I was trying to avoid a straight clone of ChaosAura and make something more unique for Aeonics, which is why I suggested a backlash-type effect for a fitting "every action has a reaction" type deal. Further, I realise there are some concerns that a backlash effect would just be another buff for Researchers, without doing a lot for Sentinels but if you miss through hitting foresight or diamond you wouldn't be triggering the backlash, which I believe would make this actually trigger less often than ChaosAura does for Illuminati. The additional secondary effect is there to make this more useful for Sentinels than Researchers, since quicksilver can be stripped by warriors easily. All that said, I'd be quite happy with Solution #3 if that's what the admin feel is best. ---on 11/21 @ 05:24 writes: I've got to agree with Shuyin here. A backlash effect like this wouldn't fix the hole in Sentinel offense that report 692 filled for the Templars and, as written, wouldn't be balanced vs. monks, psionics and other people that make multiple attacks per balance. Solution 3 is the only way to go. ---on 11/21 @ 20:46 writes: @Iytha and for general consideration. This report is not intended to make a solo-Timequake viable for Sentinels (which was essentially the stated problem for report 692), as even with ChaosAura I don't believe a solo-Illumination is realistically viable for Templars without locking your opponent to a point where a behead/brainbash/damagekill would be easier. As such, I don't think it should be considered along the same lines. Report 692 however did set precedent for city warriors to have increased benefits from, for the most part, underused tertiaries. With Paradigmatics being of a more offensive nature, insanity-on-hit was appropriate. However Aeonics is, as already stated primarily defensive, which is why I suggested (what I thought suitable) a backlash effect. ---on 11/21 @ 20:46 writes: Regarding balancing vs. monk/psionic balances, I was under the understanding that monk forms were already considered one action, no? For psionics, the backlash could be set to trigger only on sub or super channel attacks, which would bring this in line with how existing backlashes work against one-hander warrior specialisations. The secondary effects proposed for when quicksilver is stripped are there as since it wouldn't be an active ability (not to mention foresight causing your opponent to miss), the rate of this firing would be lower than ChaosAura firing for a Templar. Finally to reiterate, if solution #3 is what the admin implement, that is still fine with me, but I feel I have explained my reasoning, though as it is still in draft stage, if more suitable solutions are suggested I am open to including them. ---on 12/1 @ 23:32 writes: Agree with Iytha and Shuyin, Solution 3 is best here. ---on 12/6 @ 11:02 writes: I don't think it's necessary for backlash effects to be changed against psionics if that is the chosen solution. Every other backlash effect has no such restriction. That said, I would prefer Solution 3. ---on 12/9 @ 13:25 writes: Solution 3. ---on 12/16 @ 20:38 writes: Solution 3 is the best ---on 12/20 @ 08:50 writes: Solution 3 for an equivalent effect for the Sentinels and the Templars, though I must ask - will the recent change to Alacrity make building timewarps too quick since it was originally envoyed to be the warrior boost Sentinels get as compared to the other warrior guilds? Or will the rate of affliction with this timeaura on Sentinel weapons and Alacrity up still be manageable? ---on 12/20 @ 13:00 writes: Alacrity gives a +20 speed boost for 80 seconds. As a balance neutral race, this gave me an average balance time of 2.467 seconds with a 310 (greatrunes, forging + alacrity buffs) speed hammer (which should be max speed outside of racial weaponstat boosts). With a +2 balance bonus, balance time would be at around the 2.1 second mark, if my maths is correct. So even against a speed oriented build, you should still be able to cope with the timewarping pace, especially with hindering, timewarp not transferring on every combo, and alacrity needing to be put back up to maintain that pace of afflicting. With that speed, wounding would be well down too. ---on 12/20 @ 15:20 writes: Actually, made a small error above. 310 is not the max speed possible, as I forgot that I was using my hunting weapons which don't have greatrunes to test. Though the difference between 310 and 325 speed should be marginable, so times above should still be indicative of that of a speed-oriented build for illustrative purposes. ---on 12/22 @ 04:47 writes: I'm for solution 3 as well.